Gem Armor
Gem Armour is the most advanced armour in Equivalent Exchange. It is made by combining different Power Items with Red Matter Armour, most notably the Klein Star Omega which you need for every recipe. Note: The Klein Star is consumed in the process. It must also be fully charged. While wearing the set, you do not lose health when your hunger bar runs out, although you do still get the losing health visual effect. This has been tested. The Abyss Helmet The Abyss Helmet is made by crafting a Red Matter Helmet , a Klein Star Omega, Evertide Amulet , and a Soul Stone (Make sure the Soul Stone isn't on.) The Abyss Helmet has 2 abilities: *Innate, Breathe underwater *Offensive, (press "R") shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on. To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using these abilities. Innate abilities are always on, so you can always breathe underwater with this helmet. The Infernal Armour The Infernal Armour is made by crafting Red Matter Armor , a Klein Star Omega , Volcanite Amulet , and a Body Stone . This armour has 2 abilities: *Innate, Invulnerable to fire and lava *Offensive, Create an explosion around you with "C" To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Innate abilities are always on, meaning the fire and lava invulnerability is active all the time. The Gravity Greaves The Gravity Greaves are made by crafting Red Matter Greaves, a Klein Star Omega , Gem of Eternal Density , and a Watch of Flowing Time . The Gravity Greaves have 2 abilities: *Innate, Increases free falling speed when holding Shift *Offensive, Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Innate abilities are always active. *~Note: For some people having problems with crafting the Gravity Greaves, make sure to toggle your GoED off (G). Its color should go from Blue to Black. The Hurricane Boots Last, the Hurricane Boots are made crafting Red Matter Boots , a Klein Star Omega , and two Swiftwolf's Rending Gales. The Hurricane Boots have 2 abilities: *Innate: Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *Movement: Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, travel faster while in the air (and not using other flying items). To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and when "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" appears, can begin to use the abilities. Pressing "G" readies the movement abilities and allows you to begin to start using them. Innate abilities are always active. The hurricane boots allow you to travel significantly faster both horizontally and vertically than creative-mode type flying items such as Swiftwolf's Rending Gale and Ring of Arcana. NOTE: Some or all movement abilities may not function correctly in Survival Multiplayer. Other Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Armor Category:EE Power Items